<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FZ/帝韦伯】Heaven by DesPluiesSaphir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692763">【FZ/帝韦伯】Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir'>DesPluiesSaphir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>收于已窗大帝本《Βασιλιάς（王）》，创作于2012/02/15 – 2012/05/13。<br/>一个关于旅途、追梦与重逢的故事。<br/>一个用相遇和梦想创造世界的故事。<br/>献给坚持不懈的自己。<br/>也献给所有在追梦道路上永不言弃的人们。<br/>最后谢谢官方爸爸没有打脸 _(:з」∠)_【虽然我没有玩FGO……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00 About：The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. 本文并非历史考据向作品。文中大帝生前的时间线与事迹<strong>参考</strong>（而非引用）自普鲁塔克的《希腊罗马名人传》，而在《亚历山大传》的开始，普鲁塔克就明确说明他撰写的是传记而非历史。<br/>2. 文中的部分注释参考自英文维基。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>》》 00 </strong> <strong>About</strong> <strong>：The Story<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></strong></p>
<p><strong>       00 </strong> <strong>关于：故事</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>只不过是一个因梦与梦偶然相会而发生的故事。</p>
<p>故事里的少年寻找着王的梦想，故事里的王指引着少年的梦境。</p>
<p>少年的梦被抒写在克利俄<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>的羊皮书卷上，王的梦被卡利俄佩<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>的尖笔刻上蜡板，摩伊赖<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>把梦与梦的交结纺入金线，波吕许谟尼亚<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>将王与少年的故事流传世界。</p>
<p>但即便如此，从梦的初始到梦的终末，或许一切都不过是行将苏醒的虚无。</p>
<p>就如这个关于王和少年的故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==============================</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 【Story】Story最常见的含义就是“故事”，但其本身也含有“传说”、“传奇”和“历史”等含义。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 【克利俄】九位缪斯女神之一，司掌历史，形象是手执羊皮纸的女性。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 【卡利俄佩】九位缪斯女神之一，司掌英雄史诗，形象是手执尖笔和蜡板（或书卷）的女性。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> 【摩伊赖】希腊神话中的命运三女神的总称，她们纺织的丝线代表了人或者神的一生。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> 【波吕许谟尼亚】九位缪斯女神之一，司掌颂歌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01 About：Alexander the Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>》》 01 </strong> <strong>About</strong> <strong>：</strong> <strong>Alexander the Great</strong></p>
<p><strong>       01 </strong> <strong>关于：亚历山大</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>世界铭记着伊斯坎德尔和他的功绩。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The world remembers Iskander and his deeds.</em>
</p>
<p>——《伊斯坎德尔》，阿拜·库南巴耶夫<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>人们称他为马其顿的亚历山大三世，他称自己为伊斯坎达尔。</p>
<p>他诞生在佩拉，是国之权杖的继承者，英雄赫拉克勒斯<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2"><sup>[2]</sup></a>的第38代子孙，有着英雄阿喀琉斯的血统，人们甚至可以毫不夸张的说——“Αλέξανδρος<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3"><sup>[3]</sup></a>这个名字在他之后才被世人所铭记和传颂”。</p>
<p>他带着雄狮的刻印诞生，12岁驯服色萨利骏马布塞弗勒斯，16岁成为摄政王，20岁继承父位<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4"><sup>[4]</sup></a>并开始对波斯的远征， 22岁踏上亚细亚的土地，从此便再没有回过故土。23岁的时候他用剑劈开戈尔迪乌姆之结，得到了那辆著名的弗里吉亚战车，24岁加冕为法老，26岁那年成了波斯帝国的统治者。</p>
<p>格拉尼库斯河战役，伊苏斯战役，高加米拉战役<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5"><sup>[5]</sup></a>，他的军队所向披靡，横扫了从小亚到中亚的广阔土地——却没能满足王的愿望。伊斯坎达尔依然在向东进发，29岁那年他踏进了旁遮普<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6"><sup>[6]</sup></a>，却只停留了七个月就被迫返程，歇足于巴比伦尼亚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔喜欢喝酒，呆在巴比伦尼亚的这阵子他喝的酒或许比之前的任何一段时间都多。虽然这种酒里兑水的希腊式喝法难以醉人，但他依然自制，从不过量。不知为何这一次是个例外，或许是因为尼尔克斯的归来，或许是因为关于赫菲斯提安的神谶，或许只是因为某种鬼使神差，他在沐浴就寝的点儿起床去赴麦迪乌斯的晚宴，通宵痛饮，接着第二天又痛快地喝了一天，结果浑身都开始难受。</p>
<p>酗酒让热病轻而易举地侵袭了他的身体，这种曾把赫菲斯提安从他身边带走的疾病此刻缠上了他，再没放手过。</p>
<p>看着王的病情愈发严重，万般无奈的塞琉古只得和皮松<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>一起前去塞拉比斯神庙<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a>请求神谶，而误以为王已经离世的马其顿人蜂拥到皇宫外，要求官员们给个说法。幕僚们迫于无奈，只好让他们进到王的卧榻前，没想到熙攘的觐见者们竟扰醒了王无梦的昏睡。</p>
<p>最后一次从昏迷中苏醒，头痛欲裂又浑身烫热难耐的伊斯坎达尔被折磨得难以入眠，干脆让人把卧榻搬到了室外的一棵树下，好让稍微凉爽一些的晚风吹去眼皮上的热度。十多天来在昏睡与清醒中徘徊多次，他有些分不清此刻的自己究竟是在梦里还是已经醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>久违的青草的气息扑入鼻中，压在额头与胸口的重负似乎在被一点一点地取下来。卧榻上的王让人把吵闹的来访者都打发走，以免错过这稍纵即逝的轻松感。头顶的树叶遮住了星空，远处的台阶之上有几点橘色的光，大概是走廊里恭候的灯火。看着模糊的光斑映入眼帘，伊斯坎达尔想起了许久之前宴请四方宾客，那时候他还能大着嗓门与同袍们开玩笑，现在他只能孤独地躺在这里。</p>
<p>余岂能倒在这里？！</p>
<p>他对自己说。</p>
<p>尽管此生最重要的两个朋友先后止步于海达斯佩斯和埃克巴纳塔<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a>，尽管回到巴比伦之前的种种不祥征兆都暗示王者的生命正在走向终结，但是刚刚迈过而立之年的王者并不认为自己的征途会终结在巴比伦尼亚的土地上。</p>
<p>——“余的目标是世界的尽头。”</p>
<p>他并不倾心于权谋或者财富，也不在意自己背后已经积攒了多少土地。把希腊纳入波斯的版图或者把波斯纳入印度的版图这一类的事情不会吸引他太多目光，即便是把亚特兰蒂斯连同整个大西洋都并入马其顿，他也不会停下征服的脚步。他所坚信的世界最远端的景色并非是这些已知土地上司空见惯的景致，在看到真正的终点之前，他不会放弃。</p>
<p>——“余的征途是东方最遥远的边际。”</p>
<p>在伊斯坎达尔眼里，返程从来就不意味着结束。那将是一次新旅行的开始，而所有的旅行都只有一个方向——向东，再向东，脚印踏满了已知的世界，目光却憧憬着比地平线更遥远的景色，这就是他，征服王伊斯坎达尔的雄心壮志。他已经为这个狂妄的想法奋斗了13年，无论面对着怎样的困局逆境，从未后悔过。</p>
<p>——“余决意亲眼看一看‘Oceanus’，在它那无尽的沙滩上留下自己的足印。”</p>
<p>被征服的人们自然不相信他的话，但是追随他去往东方的人们却将之奉为箴言。就如同此刻的伊斯坎达尔，他们渴求一个梦，一场儿时的自己所憧憬的千秋大梦，不需要虚名不需要权势，要的只是少年人的勇气和心跳。山的那边有什么，水的那边有什么，荒原的那边有什么，沙漠的那边有什么，天空的那边有什么，大地的那边有什么，这些都不重要——只要一切都是未知的，那么一切都有意义。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>树荫与夜色终于把烦人的高温渐渐降下，难得的睡意回到了伊斯坎达尔身上。他顺势阖上眼睛，期待着新梦境的开始——或许还能梦见未曾见过的新世界？</p>
<p>觐见者们的吵闹声与卫兵们的驱赶声都逐渐远去了，过耳的风也慢慢沉寂于黑夜。光从黑暗的深处传来，如同贝利珠细小而灿烂。之前遇见的种种都如走马灯一般飘进光源，然后熟悉的嘶鸣声从光之后传出。</p>
<p>精神似乎脱离了肉体的束缚，伊斯坎达尔看见在卧榻上熟睡的自己。赫菲斯提安不知从哪里走到了身边，手里拿着他出征时的甲胄与武器。那些在之前的征途中死去的战友们也一个接一个来到了身边，向他致意，为他欢呼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alalalalalai！！”</p>
<p>他最熟悉的呐喊声成了他在人世听到的最后的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>公元前323年6月10日夜，征服王伊斯坎达尔在巴比伦去世，享年33岁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 《伊斯坎德尔（Iskander）》选句英文翻译为Richard McKane，中文为笔者根据英文自行翻译，下同。此诗是哈萨克诗圣阿拜·库南巴耶夫所作，诗中以伊斯坎德尔的贪婪狂妄来衬托亚里士多德的智慧。国内曾将此诗译为《斯坎的尔》（见《阿拜诗选》或《阿拜故事诗》，哈拜译），但译诗不够准确。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 【英雄赫拉克勒斯】在古希腊神话中，神与人结合所生下的半人半神被称为英雄，英雄传说是古希腊神话的一个大系。赫拉克勒斯，也译为海格力斯，宙斯与底比斯王后阿尔克墨涅之子，古希腊神话中完成了神后赫拉给予的十二件不可能完成的任务、解救普罗米修斯、参与夺取金羊毛的著名英雄，死后上升为武仙座。五代圣杯战争中是伊利亚斯菲尔的Servant（Berserker）。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 【Αλέξανδρος】“Alexander”的希腊语写法，这个名字意为“人类的守护者”。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> 亚历山大大帝继承了马其顿的王位，并接替父亲成为科林斯同盟的领袖。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> 格拉尼库斯河战役、伊苏斯战役、高加米拉战役和海达斯佩斯河战役并称为亚历山大大帝的四大会战。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> 【旁遮普】指旁遮普地区，古代的旁遮普地区包括印度北部、巴基斯坦东部和阿富汗部分地区。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> 【皮松（Python）】亚历山大大帝身边的一位诗人。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> 【塞拉比斯神庙】塞拉比斯（Serapis）是希腊化时代的神，产生于公元前三世纪，象征富足和重生，后取代欧西里斯成为伊西丝女神的伴侣。据阿里安的记载，皮松与塞琉古去的是巴比伦的塞拉比斯神庙。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> 亚历山大大帝的爱马布塞弗勒斯在公元前326年的海达斯佩斯河战役之后亡故，而他的挚友赫菲斯提安则于公元前324年因热病在埃克巴纳塔去世。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02 About：Waver Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 02 </strong>
  <strong>About</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
  <strong>Waver Velvet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>       02 </strong>
  <strong>关于：韦伯·维尔维特</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我是自己心中的流浪者。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a wanderer in my heart.</em>
</p><p>——《园丁集》，泰戈尔<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>             </p><p> </p><p>韦伯·维尔维特，维尔维特家的第三代传人。作为一个魔术师，他的资质只能算是平庸。不像周围出身名门的同学有名师指导或是得到老师的青睐，像他这样没有天赋也没有背景的年轻人有时候连走在学校里都会被嫌弃。</p><p>但他没有因此而气馁或是烦躁。出身于一个没有渊源没有资质的家族，几乎仅仅是靠着自己的努力取得了时钟塔的入学资格，魔术刻印和魔术回路都逊色于名门之后的韦伯·维尔维特对自己的这一成就一直很自豪。在他看来优生论与先定论都不是绝对的，卑微的出身可以用后天的努力来弥补的，对魔术的理解可以填补素质上的差异，他还为此构思三年执笔一年时间写下一篇名为《叩问新世纪魔导之路》的论文。</p><p>结果降灵科讲师肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇波卢德居然随便翻了一下就扔了。</p><p>——“像你这样患有妄想症的人不适合从事魔导研究啊，韦伯·维尔维特君。”</p><p>肯尼斯用一句话就否决了韦伯的论文，连带着否决了他此前19年的生活与努力。这是韦伯19年来所受过的最大的侮辱，肯尼斯那种居高临下的冰冷中带着些许怜悯与嘲讽的语气，他这辈子都不想再听到。</p><p> </p><p>“要让时钟塔那些腐朽自大的家伙们认识到我的才能！”</p><p>被羞辱和轻视的愤怒激起了埋藏在内心深处的名为“Ambition”的东西，韦伯将这个念头牢牢地烙进自己心里。韦伯·维尔维特好歹也是个有理想有抱负的人，不是为了混文凭才进入时钟塔，心底的志向一直驱使着他向更高处迈进。</p><p>命运垂青了这个自负的少年。</p><p>他知道了圣杯战争。</p><p>他拿到了肯尼斯的圣遗物。</p><p>他顺利地离开了英国，时钟塔并没有派追兵。</p><p>他抵达了冬木，住进了玛凯基家，得到了令咒。</p><p>万事俱备，只欠东风——当然，之后他会惊觉这阵东风猛得有些打脸。</p><p>呆在飞机上的那十几个小时他除了兴奋，也想了一遍做出决定的前因后果。他确实想到了可能会面对死亡，可是他并没有把死亡想得太容易，毕竟就他所知，战斗是由Servant完成的，Master在失去Servant之后也可寻求圣堂教会的保护。但那仅仅是规则和理论，超越规则的东西始终存在着。沉溺于魔术和理论的韦伯对现实和人心的了解程度远远低于时钟塔的估计，与其说这些原本必须三思的事情他没有在意，不如说他根本没想到魔术师之间的战斗居然可以如此惨烈。</p><p>“万能许愿机”和“时钟塔之巅”的诱惑盖过了他对这场未知的战争的恐惧，但战争终究是战争，意味着必然到来的杀戮与死亡。圣杯战争一开始就朝着他没预想到的方向发展，只有他一个人没做好心理准备。</p><p> </p><p>无论是进入时钟塔还是决定参加圣杯战争，韦伯都抱着破釜沉舟的觉悟。入学已经几乎耗光了他的家财，现在他带着仅有的那些积蓄飞赴极东之地。</p><p>只要赢了就不用再仰视别人，只要赢了就不会再呆在被俯视的地方——那就赢下来吧，证明自己的实力，让他们看看时钟塔边缘人的实力有多惊人。至今为止所有的对手都只是韦伯自己一厢情愿的假想敌，他希冀着在这一战后成为所有人追逐的目标。</p><p>出身的不利让这个少年比其他人更加的努力、有更强的自尊心，他抱着成为大魔术师让魔术协会刮目相看的愿望踏进了时钟塔的大门，却从没意识到自己的努力选错了方向。天赋不是无用的东西，韦伯在一开始就背负着魔术刻印和魔术回路的两大差距追赶着他想要超越的人。就好似一个不满十岁的孩子在与那些二十来岁的田径运动员赛跑一圈400米，无论你怎样否认差距，运动员的确比小孩子更占优势。奔跑的腿比别人短，要想取胜只有两种方式，要么奔跑的步频快过对手，要么换个奔跑方向。</p><p>韦伯选择了前者。</p><p>韦伯至今都没能追上去。</p><p>徘徊在自己的梦想里，向着被其他人认定为“不可能”的方向努力，看似志存高远，但压下锐气仔细想想，不过是漫无目的地寻求些许卑微的肯定。事实上他知道有些差距可能是不可弥补的，却固执地告诉自己正是因为差距可以弥补，他才得以进入时钟塔。</p><p> </p><p>但不得不说时钟塔的确小看了韦伯·维尔维特这个人。假如韦伯能有之后的自知之明，他绝不会自愿卷进去，但此时主宰着韦伯的是“赢得圣杯战争，让时钟塔匍匐脚下”的雄心和对自身实力的绝对自信。这份自信在不久之后就被证实不过是自卑，注定与他见面的马其顿大汉用一记耳光和一声怒喝作为对他所执着的愿望的评价。</p><p>——“太渺小了！”</p><p> </p><p>=======================</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 《园丁集》选句的翻译出自于淑译本（2007年蓝天出版社），部分译句有改译，下同。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03 About：Iskander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》</strong>
  <strong> 03 </strong>
  <strong>About</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
  <strong>Iskander<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       03 </strong>
  <strong>关于：征服王</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>他的一生是一个漫长的关于荣耀的梦。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His life was one long dream of glory.</em>
</p>
<p>——《伊斯坎达尔》，阿拜·库南巴耶夫</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“余乃征服王伊斯坎达尔，问汝，汝是……诶？”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔一时没反应过来，还以为自己的Master在召唤仪式的半途逃跑了。过了一会儿白雾变薄，他才看见坐在地上的小个子。那小子脸上惊喜的自豪的表情随着自己身影的渐渐清晰而消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是惊恐甚至……失望。</p>
<p>但毫无疑问，是这小子召唤了自己。</p>
<p>随后缔约仪式在结巴与磕碰中算是完成了，Rider职阶的英灵顺利降临人世，时钟塔的逃兵如愿加入圣杯战争。但事情的进展有如脱缰的野马，朝着超脱实际却又在情理之中的方向奔驰，年轻的魔术师被各种各样的惊讶或者说打击拖来拽去，不得安生。独断又无视Master的Servant让韦伯心中各种不满，但是迫于Rider强大的战斗力，韦伯也只能是敢怒而不敢言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从韦伯成功召唤出Rider到Rider把韦伯直接拖进战场，前后不出五天。他不记得自己成为Master的第五天是怎么结束的，他只记得和Rider在一起的第六天，开始于中夜凛冽呼啸的风声。</p>
<p>耳畔安静得只剩风声，右肩上柔软的布料和左肩下生硬的触感反差鲜明，冰冷的气流从脸颊上刮过，沙子的味道随之涌入鼻腔，少年下意识地把身上的披盖物裹得更严实了一点。隐约听到旁边人轻声地“嗯”了一声，然后自言自语着“顶不住风吗”和“这也太瘦弱了吧”这样的语句，韦伯的思维慢慢爬回脑海里。睁开眼看见的是墙树和墙树后大桥的灯光，松开紧攥的布料的一角想揉揉额头，不想却碰到了书角。</p>
<p>这是……哪里啊……</p>
<p>他正这样疑惑着，头顶传来了伊斯坎达尔的声音。</p>
<p>“哟，小子，你睡醒了？余以为你会就这样睡到天亮呢。”</p>
<p>睡……到天亮？</p>
<p>“等等，我……哇啊！！”</p>
<p>出于本能地翻身想起来，右手却一下子撑了个空，整个人跟着惯性和重心就摔了下去。垫背的布料丝毫起不了缓冲的作用，韦伯和冬木的街道来了个亲密接触，手肘还撞到了地砖上，疼得他眼泪都快掉出来了。</p>
<p>“当心点儿啊，小子。”伊斯坎达尔无可奈何地放下手里的《伊利亚特》，俯身把他拎起来放到身前的地面上坐好，“这么冒失可不是余的Master应该有的作风。”</p>
<p>韦伯揉了揉脑袋，神色呆滞地看了看刚刚跌倒的地方——Rider正伸手去把绛红的披风捡起来，甩甩尘土又披回了身上。扬起的秋尘呛得韦伯咳嗽了几声。再往上瞧，看来自己方才是侧身躺在了供人坐的花坛外沿上，怪不得转身之后身下全无支撑物。从冬木图书馆拿出来的那本世界地图大半个身子挂在水泥座外，刚刚的枕头应该就是它了。</p>
<p>“你还好吗，小子？不会这么一下就摔傻了吧？”Rider看着自己的小Master，伸出手摆出弹额头的姿态，“需要余帮你清醒一下吗？”“呜哇你干什么啊，笨蛋！！”韦伯果然立刻就摆脱了反应迟钝的状态，三下两下地爬到了伊斯坎达尔的攻击范围之外。“还挺精神，看来体质并不差嘛。”伊斯坎达尔垂下手臂，转而去把世界地图拿了回来，“余还以为你是体力不支才晕过去来着，看来余白担心一场了。”“什么叫体力不支啊，笨蛋！”韦伯当然知道伊斯坎达尔是在揶揄他，嚷嚷了一句之后索性闭口不言。</p>
<p>“今晚表现不错，小子，确实有资格成为余的Master。”伊斯坎达尔满脸笑容地对他说，“虽然最后的退场不够英勇，但不能因此否定你的能耐和胆识。”“你这是在嘲笑我吗？”韦伯淡淡地甩下话，起身拍拍身上的尘土。“余没有嘲笑你的意思，小子。”伊斯坎达尔一脸认真地回答，“虽然余认为你的愿望渺小而愚昧，但对你的胆量还是很认可的。”</p>
<p>“这不就是在嘲笑我吗！”</p>
<p>“难道你不觉得自己今天的表现已经超出你自己的预想了吗？”</p>
<p>征服王的声音几乎是接着韦伯的话尾发出来的，他那种威严的不容嬉笑的语气让韦伯登时愣住了。</p>
<p>“说说第一次出征的感受吧，小子。”伊斯坎达尔把书放到一边，示意韦伯坐下，“大战之后立刻进行反思也是很重要的事情。”韦伯按照他的指示坐了下来，却不说话。伊斯坎达尔看着正低头努力用目光杀死自己的脚尖的韦伯，无奈地摇摇头。</p>
<p>当英灵伊斯坎达尔还是个人类的时候，他就见证过无数新兵第一次上战场。无论他们是马其顿人还是东方被征服土地上的军队，抑或是希腊人的雇佣军，他都对这些克服了恐惧踏上疆场的新人怀着肯定与敬意。在他眼里，虽然韦伯比他见过的新兵要单薄和弱小许多，但韦伯的表现与那些抱着死亡的觉悟扛起武器的新兵并无太多差异。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔摸摸下巴斟酌着词句，然后抬手按在了韦伯的背上，一如数小时之前，温和而坚决地。“作为一个新兵，小子，”他说，“你的表现不比余麾下的诸位差。”韦伯依然报以沉默，于是伊斯坎达尔干脆接着说了下去：“余第一次上战场的时候也和你有过一样的心情啊，犹豫、恐惧、贪生怕死，恨不得战争从没存在过。”他语气平和，像是在说别人的事情，但韦伯还是能感受到Rider胸中的自豪，“不过你和余一样，堂堂正正地站在了战争的最前线，不像Lancer的Master那样躲在阴影里像只胆小的耗子。”</p>
<p>“可是那种计策才是正确的吧！”韦伯反驳到，“你作为指挥者，难道不是首先该保证自己的安全吗？”“你的想法是有道理，”伊斯坎达尔出乎意料没有教训韦伯，“但是，不能与自己的士兵同进退的指挥官，想必也无法与人分享胜利时的喜悦吧。”“啊？”韦伯抬头看向伊斯坎达尔，他的Servant正好也把目光投向他。“难道不是吗，小子？”征服王粗糙的温暖的大手按在了韦伯的肩上，“因为他眼中看见的景色与他的臣下们完全不一样啊，没有同样的感受又怎能引起共鸣呢？”</p>
<p>“战争不就是为了实现目的吗。”韦伯不满地回答，在他看来战争也只是一种手段，没有太多其他的意义，“只要能取得胜利，偷袭和对攻也没什么太大的区别吧。”“区别大了去了，用偷袭这种卑劣的手段获胜不是征服者应有的行为！”大块头毫不犹豫地否决了，“余要获得光明正大的胜利！<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>”“就像你刚才那样鲁莽地冲到敌阵里去吗？”韦伯越说越来气，“你知不知道那样做身为Master的我冒着多大的风险啊？！”“嗬哈哈哈哈哈哈，你小子居然认为和余一起出征会有大风险？”伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，拍着自己的胸口朗声问道，“那你说，是墙角的阴影能保护你呢，还是作为Servant的余能保护你呢？”“诶？”韦伯还真没考虑过这个问题。</p>
<p>——但答案是毫无疑问的。</p>
<p>“在余的战车上好好体会吧，小子！”伊斯坎达尔说着站起来，一把拔出腰上的凯尔特长剑指向天穹，“共赴战场的豪情，驰骋天下的快意，以及余——征服王伊斯坎达尔的雄心与魄力！！”</p>
<p>“又是征服，这场千秋大梦你还没做够吗？！”韦伯还是无法理解自己的Servant到底执着于什么，“还是说你的愿望就是让圣杯帮你征服世界？”</p>
<p>“这个要看情况了，若是圣杯真能有辅助之用，借力而为也未尝不可。”伊斯坎达尔摆出接受进谏的姿态，若有所思地点点头。</p>
<p>“够了吧，你这种虚无缥缈的大梦根本不会实现的吧。”韦伯扭头看向一边的墙树丛，“到最后也不过是得了虚名。”</p>
<p>“虚名？”伊斯坎达尔对这个形容很不满意，“小子，在你眼里余荣光世界的壮举难道与那些争夺蜗角之利的事情一样吗？”</p>
<p>“你说我那个成为大魔术师、让时钟塔认识到我的才能的愿望渺小愚昧，但好歹也是能实现的吧。”韦伯慢腾腾地回答道，“怎么说都比你那个根本不可能实现的愿望要强！”</p>
<p>“余说你小子怎么就这么不开窍呢？”神威车轮停稳在伊斯坎达尔身前，无视反抗与挣扎，征服王一把拎起瘦小的Master丢上车，“看来在让你实现长高30厘米的愿望之前是得先好好让你开开眼界。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在和煦的阳光里醒来的韦伯完全没有起床的意愿，他宁可把这一天全部耗在被窝里，也不想再去面对前夜恐怖的战斗和性命的威胁。在Rider发动“遥远的蹂躏制霸”的半途他已经因为过度惊吓而昏厥，这种丑他不想出第二次。但是对他来说，这仍然是历史性的一刻，不只是因为他见识到了圣杯战争的战场，还有更重要的东西。</p>
<p>在他心里留下最深刻印象的不是那前所未有的恐惧，而是自己因恐惧和屈辱而颤抖时，伊斯坎达尔粗糙的大手抚在背上的温暖与踏实。他的Servant，他那个自作主张完全不把Master放在眼里的Servant，对着躲在黑暗某处的被时钟塔捧到云端的导师说：</p>
<p>——“喂，魔术师！你好像是想取代余的小Master，成为余的御主啊。”</p>
<p>——“若果真如此，那真是可笑至极。”</p>
<p>——“余的Master应该是能跟余共同驰骋战场的勇士，而不是你这种连面都不敢露的胆小鬼！”</p>
<p>虽然是误打误撞做出的选择，虽然是心不甘情不愿地踏上战场，但——终于有人认可自己了。羞辱也好轻视也好，与这一刻涌动在心中的激昂相比，都显得苍白无力；昨天穿越的生与死的交界，与Rider的话语相比，似乎也不过如此。无论后来他们讨论了什么争执了什么，此刻伊斯坎达尔的认可对韦伯来说，都是触动灵魂的。</p>
<p>“这才像是余的Master”，伊斯坎达尔确实指着自己说了这样的话。</p>
<p>“你要是能理解余的大志，就完全能胜任余的Master了”，把自己丢上战车的时候，伊斯坎达尔补充了他的观点。</p>
<p>虽然身为Master的韦伯认为自己的Servant丝毫不尊重自己，但事实上无论他的表现如何胆怯和糟糕，伊斯坎达尔都没有看扁或是无视他。征服王当然知道自己这个性格懦弱的小Master只是因为不想被丢下才跟着上战场的，但是在他眼里，敢于在两件自己害怕的事情之中选择其一，这种行为本身就是勇气的体现，或许显得很是狼狈，但好歹也是迈出了重要的一步。</p>
<p>唯一不足的就是这小子还不知道什么叫做“梦想”，也不理解“荣耀”究竟有何意义。务实是一种优点，但这种优点伊斯坎达尔未必时刻需要。</p>
<p>——还有如此漫长的年华，从头务实到尾的话日子得有多难熬啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=================================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 【Iskander】即Iskandar（或Eskandar），都是“Alexander”的波斯语写法，波斯语意为“窃贼”。文中所引的阿拜·库南巴耶夫的《伊斯坎德尔》，由标题也可看出作者对亚历山大大帝的看法。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 高加米拉战役中亚历山大大帝用这句话否决了臣下的偷袭建议。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04 About：Oecumene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 04 About</strong>
  <strong>：Oecumene</strong>
  <a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">
    <strong>[1]</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       04 </strong>
  <strong>关于：世界之末</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我追寻的是我得不到的，我得到的是我不曾追寻的。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I seek what I cannot get， I get what I do not seek.</em>
</p>
<p>——《园丁集》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>召唤出伊斯坎达尔的第七天，韦伯看见了世界的尽头。梦中的清晨雾气缭绕，涛声不绝于耳，沙滩向天地交界处延伸。向东，再向东，把已知的一切与脚印一起留在西边，朝着这灰色天幕下模糊的水平线进发。</p>
<p>是海，又不是海。</p>
<p>雾蒙蒙的水域之后是什么？是天空？是海洋？是新的大陆？还是什么也没有？</p>
<p>此时的韦伯并不清楚自己看见的究竟是什么景象，这里没有风，没有云，没有草木，只有漫无边际的沙滩和连接着天空的水面。远处模糊的人影立在水边，和着粼粼的水波，便是最后的动态。</p>
<p>说不定是别人眼中的景色投影到了自己的梦境里。但是梦的原主人又是谁？为什么非要来到这里？韦伯这样想着，脑中却有个声音清晰地告诉他：这里，是世界的尽头。</p>
<p>世界的尽头……？</p>
<p>是的，也就是说，已经没有新的土地可以征服了。</p>
<p>地球是圆的，世界又怎么会有尽头呢？</p>
<p>地球是圆的，世界为什么就不能有尽头呢？已知之外，难道会没有新的未知？</p>
<p>那到达世界尽头之后，又该做什么呢？往回走吗？</p>
<p>等真的到达了世界的尽头，看见了Oceanus再说吧。</p>
<p>脑中的声音突然变得有些悲凉，而后便没有再响起。韦伯试图再问些什么，却感到自己似乎被谁推了一把。发麻的手臂提醒他，趴在桌上睡着的时间已久，该醒来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回想起这个梦并以之为话题，是在四个小时之后。从Caster的工房离开，韦伯阴郁的心情完全反映到了脸色上。Rider沉默地驾着战车，在偏僻的山头上空打着转。他掠夺了一桶酒，顺路邀约了一个酒友，准备前往喝酒之地，但是身边Master的状况让他犹豫了。固执的韦伯有些逞强的行为导致了意外的后果。即使是征服者也不能有如此恶毒的行径，那种骇人的景象是连铁蹄蹂躏之后的战场都不会出现的，他自己也感到愕然和恶心，更何况是这个沉迷于魔术的小家伙。</p>
<p>按理他的豪爽是对韦伯最好的安慰，但这种打击毕竟太大，离开未远川之后韦伯稍有起色的心情就又沉了下去。自尊心让韦伯努力寻找调整心情的方法，他不想对自己的Servant示弱，尤其，他的Servant还是这么一个虽然认可自己却从不把自己当成大人物的家伙。</p>
<p>想到这里，韦伯又想起了前天和Rider的争执，以及方才的那个梦。</p>
<p>“呐，Rider。”坐在伊斯坎达尔身后的韦伯在沉默了一个多小时之后终于开了口，“你相信世界的尽头吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”伊斯坎达尔闻之回头，好奇地看着自己的小Master，“你想说什么，小子？”</p>
<p>“你不是说要征服世界吗？”韦伯抬头看着他，“你相信在圆形的地球上，世界也会有尽头这种事吗？”</p>
<p>“不相信的话，余为何要征服世界呢？”伊斯坎达尔平静地反问道。</p>
<p>“那……你所执着的世界尽头，到底在哪里？”韦伯看着Rider——他毫不犹豫地说出了答案：</p>
<p>——“Oceanus。到达它的河滩，就是到达世界的尽头。”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔并不否认自己也曾经迷信甚至沉溺于某些不实际的东西，比如占卜，比如虚名，比如奢华，但在他心目中真正追求的却只有一个——走到世界的尽头，用自己的眼睛去见证俄刻阿诺斯的存在。他已经走遍了当时已知世界的全部土地，但他依然选择了放弃到手的一切，继续寻找通往东方的道路。</p>
<p>“Oce……anus？”韦伯回想起梦中看见的那片雾蒙蒙的水域，“……大海吗？”</p>
<p>“不不不，比那个要宽广。”伊斯坎达尔摇着头。</p>
<p>“那就是……大洋？”韦伯开始回忆自己知道的那点儿地理知识。</p>
<p>“哈哈，还差得远呢！还要更加宽广！”马其顿大汉说着笑了起来。</p>
<p>“那……那就只能是天空或者宇宙了吧？”韦伯反驳道。</p>
<p>“什么天空宇宙啊，就是Oceanus！囊括了世界上一切江河湖海的无限大的河流！”</p>
<p>“喂喂，圣杯没给你传授过地理常识吗？！明明是大洋囊括世界上所有的河流吧！”</p>
<p>“你小子真是没见过世面！”伊斯坎达尔摸摸下巴，“不管你怎么否认，它就是这样的存在啊。”</p>
<p>“你不是看地图吗？”韦伯说着便把包里的世界地图翻了出来，“你说，它在哪里？”</p>
<p>“小子。”伊斯坎达尔停下战车，转身在韦伯面前坐下，“你为什么非得找到一个你能看到的结果呢？”“你为什么执着于征服全世界呢？”韦伯把问题还了回去，“征服世界之后，你打算做什么？”“难得你小子也问出这种有深度的问题。”伊斯坎达尔认真地看着自己的小Master，然后抱起双臂开始思考。韦伯没有催促，只是静静地等着答案。</p>
<p>就像魔术师追求的是根源，世间的人们也有着各自的追求，从金钱名誉到上帝之城，但唯有伊斯坎达尔追求的是到达世界的尽头。韦伯想不通世界的尽头究竟有什么重要之处，若只是为了征服的快感，那大可不必把目标放在这种没有实体的东西上。</p>
<p>——问到了余的大志了啊，小子。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔的嘴角不禁扬起了笑意。在海法西斯河停下了脚步，回头，向着起点缓慢地返程<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>，他承认自己在被迫停止向世界尽头进发的时候，内心既无奈又愤懑。但是他并没有因此丧气——还可以重头再来，只要还有无尽的时间，只要还有实在的肉体，只要还有跟随自己远征的友人，再向东一次又何妨？</p>
<p>但是，就如韦伯所问的，目的达到了该干什么呢？到达世界尽头之后做什么呢？看见Oceanus之后做什么呢？往回走吗？</p>
<p>——不，当然不！</p>
<p>“小子，你提出了不错的问题。”伊斯坎达尔赞许地看着韦伯，然后把视线转向清澈的天空，梳理着两千三百多年前的某段记忆，“曾有友人<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3"><sup>[3]</sup></a>问过余，把手里的土地都分给别人了，余还能为自己留下什么。”</p>
<p>“新的土地吗？”韦伯抱着背包，虽然他并不相信有王者会真的把自己的战利品全部分给臣下，但此刻对答案的好奇心占据了上风，“还是说征服新土地的理由？”</p>
<p>“嗬哈哈哈，没那么简单！”伊斯坎达尔突然扬起手臂，指向未远川的入海口，指着遥远的海平线，“你说说看，那个水平线之后有什么？”</p>
<p>“诶？”韦伯愣住了。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔显然没打算让韦伯回答，他一拍大腿，自顾自地说了下去：“小子，你的眼睛能看见的都是余能征服的，无论是土地还是百姓，又或者天空和大海。”他顿了顿，意味深长地看着年轻的魔术师，“但是啊，小子，你的眼睛看不见的难道就不重要吗？”</p>
<p>韦伯沉默着等待着最后的答案。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔手指着韦伯的心口。</p>
<p>“那时的余和你一样，拥有年轻的生命，朝气蓬勃的身体，狂妄的心智，这些才是征服的资本。”</p>
<p>“前方有无数未知的土地，有无数未知的风景，有无数未知的危险或是荣耀，这些才是征服的动力。”</p>
<p>“你有资本和动力朝着你自己所期待的方向去走的时候，还会在意之前路过了多少使自己分心的岔路口吗？”</p>
<p>“到达世界尽头之后做什么？当然是看看Oceanus啊！”</p>
<p>“看到Oceanus之后做什么？当然是继续征服啊！”</p>
<p>韦伯看见Rider的眼中涌起了火焰般热烈的情感，充满了对一切未知的渴求。</p>
<p>“反正谁也不知道Oceanus之后是什么，别说是未知的世界，就算是一场未知的千秋大梦，放肆地去梦一场又何乐而不为呢！”</p>
<p>韦伯看见伊斯坎达尔火红的眸子里映出了自己惊讶的脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“余乃征服王伊斯坎达尔，征服世界之后，就去征服世界之外的世界，这样的信仰与大志比所有的土地都重要！”</p>
<p>——“你明白吗，小子——”</p>
<p>——“余留给自己的，是未来的希望啊！<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔的话语像是一记暴烈的雷击撞进了韦伯脑中。</p>
<p>这种“不过是世界尽头罢了”的豪情，这种“征服世界之外的世界”的狂妄，这种怎么看都不靠谱的梦想——不，这种无论如何都不可能合乎现实的理念——居然在伊斯坎达尔口中理所当然地说了出来，似乎这才是真理和法则，世间万物皆匍匐于它的掌控之下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“怎么样，小子！要跟着余去征服世界和世界之外的世界吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在是多想肯定地回应那份邀请。</p>
<p>但回答的机会，却在那个时候被惊讶和沉默挥霍掉了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>=================================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 【Oecumene】 即“Ecumene”，在古希腊时代意为“已知的世界”或者“有人居住的世界”。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 公元前326年，亚历山大大帝向东的进程止于海法西斯河哗变。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 【友人】这位友人是佩尔狄卡斯（帕迪卡斯）。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> 这句是亚历山大大帝给佩尔狄卡斯的回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 05 About：Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 05 About</strong>
  <strong>：Master</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       05 </strong>
  <strong>关于：御主——“我”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我们是彼此的陌路人，也是自己的陌路人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You and I shall remain strangers unto one another, and each unto himself.</em>
</p>
<p>——《沙与沫》，纪伯伦<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>韦伯·维尔维特，第四次圣杯战争中最年轻的魔术师，资质平庸，性格懦弱。他偷了导师的圣遗物，并藉此召唤出了能力强大、性格豪爽的Rider——征服王伊斯坎达尔。他曾经满怀喜悦地加入圣杯战争，但此刻，他对这个契约后悔了。</p>
<p>这个曾经让他坚信自己能成为最后赢家的契约，现在让他看不到自己的价值。</p>
<p>那个曾经追逐过的展示自己才能的愿望，现在连他自己都不相信。</p>
<p>每个晚上听见马其顿大汉的鼾声在身边某处响起，他的这种无用感就加深一些。因此他才在第二次看见那片雾蒙蒙的水域之后决意去看一看他的Servant留给后来人的记忆，看看他的Servant究竟有什么资本无视自己身为Master的权威，看看他有什么资本说出征服世界之外的世界这样的狂言。结果是他惊愕于征服王伊斯坎达尔的胸怀和器量，那是作为Master的自己无论如何也无法望其项背的。</p>
<p>许下最伟大的愿望，用渺小的自己去实现它。</p>
<p>或者，许下最渺小的愿望，用不绝的斗志去发扬它。</p>
<p>他并非是背负着国民期望的人，而是给追随他的人继续走下去的理由的家伙。</p>
<p>他的强势不在于他自己的战斗力，而在于自愿留在他麾下的人的战斗力。</p>
<p>他用以撼动世界的，是被称为“Ionian Hetairoi（王之军势）”的羁绊。</p>
<p>韦伯在这个伟大的羁绊里找不到自己，他是多么希望与王站在同一辆战车上、面对着同样战场的无能的自己，能够和那些曾经与王面对着同样战场的人们那样，成为羁绊的一部分。可是对自我的失望和自知又让他深刻地感受到了自己的失格，无论是作为Master还是作为Rider的战友，甚至是作为魔术师。</p>
<p>韦伯从没发现过，他和Rider都是那种想要用自己的手而非用圣杯之类的奇迹去实现理想的人，他甚至没有察觉到自己对圣杯的渴求并不在于圣杯本身，而在于用夺得圣杯这个行动去证明自己的实力。他不能容忍的并非是Rider大大咧咧的性格，而是无法与这个优秀的Servant相衬的自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个不平静的夜晚发生很多事情，一场恶战一度打断了韦伯和伊斯坎达尔的交心。回程中，傍晚发生的一切又重新回到了眼前。韦伯觉得每一次和Rider交流，自己的人生观都会经历一次连根拔起，伊斯坎达尔总是有足够的理由让自己相信——这19年来自己执着的很多事情都不过是庸人自扰，不过是狭隘眼界给自己带来的束缚。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“这场圣杯战争也不是你人生的顶点吧”。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“去寻找属于你的战场吧”。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“看好了，这是我们面对的敌人”，指着世界地图。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“越是渺小，越要凭借这个渺小的身体凌驾于世界之上”。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“你这种自卑感，正是培养出王者气魄的先兆啊”。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说“和你这个傻小子签订契约，余感到非常愉快”。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔说：“你这种若有所思的模样，肯定又准备对余质询了。”</p>
<p>韦伯下意识地回答：“没那个打算。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韦伯知道圣杯战争一定会成为人生不可抹去的记忆之一，出乎他意料的是这场战争影响他的竟然不是战争的结果或是在战争中的见闻，而是他的Servant。本来他们的联系应该只有表现为令咒的契约，但伊斯坎达尔的影响却无时无刻不旁敲侧击着韦伯的参战理由，这个下午的话更是让他仅存的一点自欺欺人的所谓自信都彻底崩解耗尽。</p>
<p>他，韦伯·维尔维特，Rider的Master，不过是时钟塔这片晴朗夜空中一颗年轻的怀着理想的六等星，踩着目视星等的临界进入了观星者的肉眼，注定只会是天区中的陪衬。多暗淡的一颗星啊，观星者如是说，却没注意到这颗小星星依然在燃烧着自己的光和热。他们当然也不会知道这颗不起眼的六等星会有成为新星、超新星的一天；而包括韦伯在内的所有人都没想到的是，这颗突然爆发的星星会突然改变身份，成为孕育新星族的气体云。</p>
<p>选择爆发的人是韦伯，但把这颗新星从走向矮星的道路拖向通往气体云的旅程的人，无疑是伊斯坎达尔。这一天韦伯依然没有察觉伊斯坎达尔在自己身上发掘到的东西，也仍旧无法理解伊斯坎达尔对自己的肯定和指引。</p>
<p>他在自己的Servant身后亦步亦趋，好奇着前路，却越发觉得自己跟不上前人的步伐。</p>
<p>作为Master和Servant，果然这样的组合还是差太多了吧。</p>
<p>无论是能力，还是……眼界。</p>
<p>韦伯对自己说。</p>
<p>他早就知道了，无论是魔术刻印和魔术回路的不可弥补，还是自己与Rider的天壤之别。但是这种谁都能看出来的差距，在伊斯坎达尔眼里似乎就只剩下身高差和体力差这两项。韦伯不明白为何伊斯坎达尔会满足于有自己这样不成器的Master，但想起这个大个子是第一个认可自己的人，心里的温暖和自豪又慢慢浮起，让他有安慰自己“还能继续站在伊斯坎达尔身边”的理由。</p>
<p>——却仅仅是个理由罢了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>========================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 《沙与沫》选句翻译出自李杰译本《纪伯伦诗选》（2006年黑龙江出版社），英语语句有调整，下同。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 06 About：Rider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 06 About</strong>
  <strong>：Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       06 </strong>
  <strong>关于：从者——“你”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>直到有一天，你向我诉说，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我聆听你的心声，把你的声音作为自己的声音。<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until the day when you shall speak and I shall listen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deeming your voice my own voice.</em>
</p>
<p>——《沙与沫》，纪伯伦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在韦伯的语言里，他被称为“亚历山大”，然而在韦伯的印象中，他更喜欢用波斯人的语言，称呼自己为“伊斯坎达尔”。他是腓力的儿子，是马其顿的国王，是希腊的霸者，是埃及的法老，是波斯的沙阿<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2"><sup>[2]</sup></a>，是亚细亚之主<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3"><sup>[3]</sup></a>，是举世闻名的征服王，但是在最初遇见他的那些天里，韦伯基本只对眼前这个的马其顿大个子用了两个称呼：一个是“笨蛋”，另一个是“Rider”。</p>
<p>他并不是什么心思细腻的人，但对于这个视野宽度比身高数值大不了多少的小Master，他总能抓住要害。伊斯坎达尔总是用无关紧要的话语来刺激韦伯的神经，这让韦伯恼火不已，在这重恼火中他又作出了选择。有时候是无心之举，有时候是有意为之，伊斯坎达尔没有想过要让韦伯走上一条怎样的路，他只是觉得自己的小Master一直在作茧自缚，自己是因为实在看不下去了才引导他解开绳子去看窗外的世界。</p>
<p>“看着这么一匹还有着美好青春的小马把自己困在马厩里，余就觉得不把他轰出去是余身为Servant的过失。”在韦伯晕过去的时候，伊斯坎达尔一边给韦伯盖上自己的斗篷一边自言自语道，“这小子虽然稍显愚钝，但前途无量，不该和那些庸人一起沉沦。”</p>
<p>他不过是引导，没想到韦伯真的选择了相信他，去看外面的世界。</p>
<p>但只是引导他得到结果还远远不够，总得面对没有自己的引导的时光吧。</p>
<p>尤其这还是个看上去自信满满，实际上自卑脆弱的小子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在第一次见到韦伯的时候，伊斯坎达尔就明白自己和这小子会有鸿沟般的隔阂。但与其说他们从世界观到处事方式都格格不入，不如说他们只是选择了用完全不同的理念来践行并无太大差异的理想与目标。他们心中无法割舍的东西不是用手取得了多少，而是取得的过程中用的是不是自己的手。</p>
<p>在旁人眼里他们都是不知天高地厚的存在，固执在遥不可及的梦想里，还认为那才是理所当然。但与韦伯不同的是，伊斯坎达尔爽快地否定了自己的理想，而韦伯则在犹豫自己的选择是否正确。韦伯在冬夜的小树林里亲耳听到了伊斯坎达尔的自省，却把反驳的话语憋回了肚子里。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔知道这样的转换实在太大太快，前几日还说着要征服世界之外的世界，但如今却又像是败军之将一样述说自己的天真和狂妄，他的小Master好不容易才向马厩的大门迈出步子，自己却又不得不告诉他有时候追求等同于白费力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“我只是想确认，即使是这样的我，也能够用自己的双手去取得属于我的东西！”</p>
<p>——“但是，小子，那是得在那东西真正存在的前提下才有意义的吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从熟睡中醒来的时候，伊斯坎达尔已经能实体化坐在身边了。这一次他没有看书也没有吃东西，只是静静地看着树梢和天空。韦伯从睡袋里挪出来，伊斯坎达尔没有回头，只是淡淡地说了一句“你醒了，小子”，韦伯随意地应了一声，然后坐起来不说话。</p>
<p>“心里还憋着话呢，小子。”伊斯坎达尔凭着直觉把手按在了韦伯头上。</p>
<p>“Rider，为什么现在又突然要跟我说‘存在’的问题了呢？”韦伯没有动，维持着原来的姿势，“为什么非得在这种时候否定自己曾经的梦想和追求？”</p>
<p>“因为你和余很像，小子。”伊斯坎达尔温和地回答道，“余不能让你重蹈余的覆辙啊。”</p>
<p>“你就这样评价你自己过去的努力吗？”韦伯心里很不是滋味儿。</p>
<p>“嗬哈哈哈，你别误会了，小子！”伊斯坎达尔笑着在韦伯背上拍了一下，韦伯几乎整个人都被那只大手拍得栽下去了，“你和余是不一样的，余是问鼎霸权的征服王，你不过是个等待长高的小家伙嘛！”</p>
<p>“胡说什么呢！”韦伯立马就火了，“嚯”地爬起来，“你能认真点吗？！”</p>
<p>“余说过的吧，小子。”伊斯坎达尔扭头看着韦伯，“你的战场不在这里，你要是想努力实现自己的价值与荣耀，就在之后去寻找自己的战场吧。”</p>
<p>“我不管你认定的‘我的战场’在什么地方，”韦伯目光坚定地回应自己的Servant，“至少现在，我不想让这场战争变成你一个人的战争，就算是……”</p>
<p>韦伯的话语卡在这里。</p>
<p>——说不下去。</p>
<p>——说不出来。</p>
<p>年轻的魔术师垂下眼帘，苦闷地叹了口气。</p>
<p>“算了，不说了。”他甩甩手，转身背对着Rider抱起了膝盖。</p>
<p>征服王的声音从身后传来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“你是余的小Master啊，小子。”</p>
<p>——“虽然你要学的东西还很多，但是在这场战争中你有勇气站在余的身边，这就很了不起了。”</p>
<p>——“不管你怎么看待你自己，你现在都是跟余看着相同景致的重要的战友。”</p>
<p>——“说不定有一天，你也会和余做相同的梦吧。”</p>
<p>——“不对，不行，能拥有征服世界的大梦的霸者只余一人，抢夺这个大梦即使是你小子，余也会毫不客气地征讨的！嗬哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把剩下的话全部付诸一笑，伊斯坎达尔站起身来，最后一次唤出了他的神威车轮。</p>
<p>“即使是天狼身边那颗不起眼的白矮星，也是对这颗明亮夺目的星体来说最重要的伙伴，就如小子你和余”，这样的话，他永远地藏在了笑声里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========================================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 此句紧接“Master”一章的题记，构成完整的一节诗。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 【沙阿（Shah）】可简称为“沙”，现代波斯语写为“Shahanshah”古代伊朗高原诸民族君主的头衔。不过阿契美尼德王朝波斯帝国君主的完整头衔是“Kshatriya Kshatriyanamah”，意为“众王之王”。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 【亚细亚之主】翻译自Lord of Asia，是亚历山大大帝取得高加米拉战役的胜利之后获得的头衔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 07 About：Oceanus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 07 About</strong>
  <strong>：Oceanus</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       07 </strong>
  <strong>关于：大洋之河<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我是陌生土地上的陌生人。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>你的呼吸走近我，低语一个不可能的希望。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am a stranger in a strange land.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thy breath comes to me whispering an impossible hope.</em>
</p>
<p>——《园丁集》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oceanus, the World Ocean, an enormous river encircling the world.”</p>
<p>“大洋河，世界之洋，一条无尽的河流环抱着世界。”<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来韦伯查到了这样的描述，关于大洋之河Oceanus。讽刺的是，地理学意义上的俄刻阿诺斯并非世界的尽头，而是指由地球上所有的海域连接贯通起来的世界洋系统，也就是说你在任何一个海岸或者海峡都可以认为自己是在俄刻阿诺斯的河滩上，因为它们都是俄刻阿诺斯的组成部分。</p>
<p>——地球是圆的，世界为什么就不能有尽头呢？</p>
<p>——已知之外，难道会没有新的未知？</p>
<p>梦里的声音回响起来。</p>
<p>如果被背影隔离在身后的土地就是已走过的路，此刻所立足的脚下就是终点，那么，只要抬头看下一个方向，脚下的终点又会变成新的起点。流动的时间，变换的空间，依然会带来新的未知。世界之外的世界，或许只是新时间与新空间融汇的产物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>韦伯想起这样一种可能性的时候，他已经告别圣杯战争数年之久了。他在那场战争中空手而归，却收获得比之前的19年都多。在认识伊斯坎达尔的第11天，韦伯目送了征服王最后的征途。</p>
<p>该用怎样的词汇去形容那样一段路呢？壮烈？大气？热血沸腾？</p>
<p>——荣耀！</p>
<p>这应该是最适合征服王的词汇了。不管是作为人类还是作为英灵，这个词都与他的王霸之道无比相衬。</p>
<p>与之形成不可弥补的对比的，是徘徊在原地的小丑一般的自己。这样的自己，胆怯又弱小的自己，无法与身边这个无畏的Servant相称。在经历了十天的战火之后，他已经找不到继续站在Rider身边、与他面对同样战场的理由了。</p>
<p>如果不能为伊斯坎达尔开辟的荣光的征服之路增色，至少也不要给那条路抹黑吧。</p>
<p>韦伯是这样想的，带着愧疚与祝福，缓缓地举起了右手。</p>
<p>“Rider，我的Servant，我韦伯·维尔维特以令咒发出号令：”</p>
<p>——Rider，我的Servant，我知道自己不是能与你相衬的Master。</p>
<p>“你一定要取得最后的胜利。”</p>
<p>——你的征服之路不应该为我这样的看客停步。</p>
<p>“再次以令咒发出号令：Rider，你一定要夺取圣杯。”</p>
<p>——实现你的愿望吧，这场战争，我的收获在别处。</p>
<p>“最后，我以令咒发出号令：Rider，你一定要夺取全世界。不允许失败。”</p>
<p>——但无论如何，请指给我通往Oceanus的路。</p>
<p>一口气用掉了全部的令咒，而且每一个都用在了没有实际意义的狂想上，却是韦伯做过的最自豪的一件事。正是因为清楚自己与伊斯坎达尔之间的差距，韦伯才能如此轻松痛快地做出决定。这是他第一次，也是唯一一次，真正以Master的身份站在圣杯战争的战场上。令咒在大多数时候意味着强迫，但在韦伯手里，每一枚令咒都是一份助推剂，他不曾强迫他的Servant做什么。他选择了用自己的方式回应Rider给予自己的一切。</p>
<p>——若无法与你比肩而立，至少让我把束缚着你的那重枷锁解开。</p>
<p>——这样一来，我就不再是你的Master了。</p>
<p>——你自由了，Rider，去你想去的地方吧，去你要去的地方吧。</p>
<p>——我不想也不会再成为你的累赘了。</p>
<p>韦伯面无怯色地直视着他的Servant。向征服了那个时代所认知的全部世界的征服王下达夺取全世界不允许失败的命令，这是韦伯·维尔维特身为Master最后的也是仅有的荣耀。他无法为Rider做更多，他只想和自己的Servant面对同样的战场，赢得同样的胜利——哪怕只能远远地站在对方的身后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rider的回答却出乎了他的意料。</p>
<p>——不管你是不是Master，你都是余的朋友，这点不会改变。</p>
<p>——出征吧，小子！这是最后一段路了。</p>
<p>——这场大战的最高潮，怎么能没有你的见证呢！</p>
<p>布塞弗勒斯哒哒的蹄声回荡在冬木凄冷肃静的街道上，不是因为坚实的路，而是因为凝固地空气被这匹战驹散发着斗气的蹄子踏碎。伊斯坎达尔的战马不只布塞弗勒斯，但每每有重要的战役，他必然会让人将布塞弗勒斯牵出来。这匹战驹已经陪伴着伊斯坎达尔走过了几乎全部举足轻重的大战，也必将会陪伴他征服世界的尽头。</p>
<p>若是自己也有这样的资格该有多好啊。</p>
<p>马背上的韦伯这样想着，但所有的请求和希冀都只是他心里沉默的无法言说的期待。他只敢臆想着这一刻的到来，不敢想象这样的白日梦真的实现。</p>
<p>——“我能以臣下的身份，与您一起前去世界的尽头，亲眼见证Oceanus的存在吗？”</p>
<p>如果这样的请求都能实现，那还有什么是不能实现的？</p>
<p>大洋之河如今已经超脱了“梦境”，成为映在了韦伯脑海中的景象，一如那片无垠的波澜带着无尽的涛声回响在伊斯坎达尔的胸中，他希望自己也能有这样的器量将那条无限大的河流装进胸怀。想要去亲眼见证，想要去亲自行走，想要去亲耳倾听，如梦中的人们，与王一起站在大洋之河的河滩上。</p>
<p>没有令咒不代表他和伊斯坎达尔失去了一切羁绊。</p>
<p>至少Oceanus会成为他们梦中共同的终点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么说来，有件重要的事情还没问过你呢。”</p>
<p>原来已经是最后一刻了吗？虽然有些遗憾，但征服王决定把这件事提前完成。</p>
<p>“……哎？”</p>
<p>年轻的魔术师有些紧张，声线颤抖。</p>
<p>“韦伯·维尔维特，你愿以臣下的身份为余所用吗？”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔认真地问。这是他最后的要求，他要做的最后一件事。</p>
<p>自豪的泪水爬上了韦伯苍白的脸，他将这段誓言以生命的名义刻入灵魂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“您才是我的王。”</p>
<p>——“我发誓为您而用，为您而终。”</p>
<p>——“请您务必指引我前行，让我看到相同的梦境。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 【大洋之河】Oceanus的本意是古希腊神话中的十二提坦之一、大洋河之神俄刻阿诺斯。在古希腊人眼里，世界被一条无尽的大河所包围，这条大河融汇了世界上所有的海域，即是所谓的大洋河（世界洋）。因此，俄刻阿诺斯也被视为世界海的海神。而在欧洲的大部分语言里，“大洋”一词（如英语中的Ocean）的词源就是大洋河Oceanus。</p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 原句引自英文维基百科“Oceanus”词条，中文为笔者自行翻译。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 08 About：Promised Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 08 About</strong>
  <strong>：Promised Dream</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>       08 </strong>
  <strong>关于：允诺的梦</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>这疑问与哭喊融成千道泪流，和着你肯定的回答湮没世界。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The question and the cry melt into tears of a thousand streams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and deluge the world with the flood of the assurance.</em>
</p><p>——《吉檀迦利》，泰戈尔<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p><p> </p><p>韦伯醒来的时候，天色已黄昏。他坐在干枯的风里，一时想不起下一站的方向，巴比伦城的砖石沧桑古朴，刻画着千年的风伤日痕。韦伯起身，走向人群的中央，身边的人说着他听不懂的语言，不时有与他摩肩的过客匆匆回头，用不知哪个语系的词汇说着道歉的话。风衣下穿着大战略T恤的年轻人没有留心一面之缘的人们，定定地站在暮光中，夕阳在他身上镀上了金红的颜色。</p><p>好一阵子韦伯才想起自己身在何处、在做什么，于是他又回到了石阶遗迹附近的那棵树下坐着，继续他的小憩。现在他正走在一段寻找征服王伊斯坎达尔的旅途上。他只有他自己，如朝圣一般地踏上陌生的大地，跟随着后世人留下的记录复刻伊斯坎达尔走过的路，试着找回早已消失在历史尘埃中的千军万马的踪迹。</p><p>韦伯知道这只不过是一厢情愿的无法重逢的追寻。只因他们曾经相遇，所以无论迎来的是怎样的结局，都是命中注定。他的目的不在于求取“再见”的结果，只是想借着“亲身体验”的方式理解他的王：共赴战场的豪情，驰骋天下的快意，霸者的雄心与魄力！</p><p>“不可能到达什么世界尽头”，征服王伊斯坎达尔也曾暗自消沉过，在对阵那个遥不可及的敌人时才突然发觉——这是何等的愚蠢和失态！一直以来不就是为了超越尽头超越终极的快意人生才发奋向东的吗？将未来的希望留在手中的自己什么时候也开始在意到手的战利品了？</p><p>“彼方自有荣光在！”</p><p>在最后的战场上，伊斯坎达尔如此满足：正因为无比遥远，才有去挑战的价值。</p><p>“His life was one long dream of glory.”</p><p>正如那首与他同名的诗所写的，征服王用自己的一生做了这样一场追求荣耀的大梦。</p><p>他的战场在全世界，正因为是无法触及的，所以无论是世界的尽头还是大洋河的涛声，都在他的追逐范围之内，他因此以渺小的人的躯体与广袤的世界为敌。</p><p>追求遥不可及的荣耀，胸怀超越自己能力的梦想，这才是他所生活的时代里做人的基本准则——他无愧于这一准则，韦伯无疑也是这样的存在。</p><p>于是他说这场战争不是人生的顶点，这只是一个开始：对自己，对韦伯，皆是。小小的冬木装不下他整装待发的人马，更装不下他年轻的Master辽阔夐远的未来。他不知道他的小Master将会有怎样的人生之路，他唯一能确定的就是，此刻，在韦伯的心里，“霸者”的种子正在悄悄地萌芽，只需要一点点的阳光和雨露，那株幼苗便会倔强地茁壮地生长下去。从那里长出来的参天大树才是他的小Master人生的顶点，所以无论多少次，他都会指给他的小Master看——这个冬木所无法涵盖和代表的广阔的世界。</p><p>嗬哈哈哈哈哈哈，快意而尽兴啊！</p><p>他说——</p><p>去吧，小子！去属于你的战场！</p><p>他说——</p><p>去见证梦的终焉，把王的故事传承下去！</p><p>他说——</p><p>去看更广阔的大地，因为只有那里才能找到余的脚印！</p><p>他说——</p><p>去世界的尽头，定会在大洋河的岸边重逢！</p><p>他夺下韦伯手中的书扔进时光的罅隙里，然后狠狠地推了韦伯一把，迫使韦伯向前迈出一大步。那样的一步让韦伯崴了脚，却不严重，至少他还能拖着发肿的脚、带着没有伤口的伤痛走上一阵子，去体验他的王曾忍受过的一种苦痛。只有克服了对疼痛的恐惧，伤口才会痊愈，他才能迈开大步全力追逐王的步伐。</p><p>是的，韦伯做到了！他在对手是英雄王吉尔伽美什的人生第一战里活了下来，他在残酷的圣杯战争里活了下来，他在从旁遮普到巴比伦到佩拉到亚历山大里亚的旅途里活了下来。征服王说“活下去，韦伯”，于是他咬着牙强迫自己直视恐惧。不是为了伊斯坎达尔，而是为了他自己——为了取得与王的认可和褒奖相称的功勋，为了能在大洋河的河畔与王再会，为了告诉王那些没来得及说出口的话语。</p><p>——“我做到了，Rider！”</p><p>——“不准弹额头啊，笨蛋！”</p><p>——“有没有听我说话啊你这个随便把人丢下的家伙！”</p><p>——“记住！下次战斗我陪你就行了，别废话什么臣下不臣下的！”</p><p>以及……</p><p>——“能遇见你……真是太好了，Rider！”</p><p>仅仅是把事情的先后顺序颠倒过来而已。</p><p>仅仅是多了一段独行的路。</p><p> </p><p>伊斯坎达尔醒来的时候，天色已黄昏。他坐在干枯的风里，一时想不起前一站的方向。他记得这里，巴比伦城，尼布甲尼撒二世居住过的宫殿。他睡前在这里喝酒，不想却一觉睡到了这个点。麦迪乌斯不知去向，戍卫的士兵不知去向，甚至于前夜睡前的水壶床铺也都不知去向。他记得自己曾让人把自己的卧榻搬到室外，却不曾命令他们离去。</p><p>不不，混乱了。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔背靠着庭院里那棵常纳凉于其荫的大树，摸着下巴拣拾着记忆的碎片。明明只是经过了一次睡眠一场梦的时间——大约只比之前的睡梦长久那么一点儿——身体和精神都疲惫得仿佛连续打了五次高加米拉战役。不仅如此，当他想换个坐姿的时候，竟发现自己居然不知道该如何命令自己的身体变换动作。</p><p>这不对啊。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔愕然了。堂堂征服王突然开始恐惧自己的现状。</p><p>他不是没有做过这样的仿如一生经历的梦，但这场太过漫长的梦不应该只有这么点回忆。他的现状更像是所有的记忆都搅缠在了一起，和每个自然醒的梦境一样，他找不回全部，只是隐约记得梦醒之前最后的场景。</p><p>他梦见自己的爱马兼战友布塞弗勒斯在一场大战中受伤，然后离开了自己。</p><p>他梦见自己向东的旅途被迫止步于印度人住地的最西边。</p><p>他梦见自己意气用事强迫所有人和自己一起徒步在无边的沙漠。</p><p>他梦见自己回到了巴比伦尼亚。</p><p>他梦见自己的挚友赫菲斯提安死去了。</p><p>他梦见自己和麦迪乌斯喝酒。</p><p>他梦见自己的生命终结在尼布甲尼撒二世的宫殿。</p><p>他梦见自己借着某种能带来奇迹的东西来到了全新的世界。</p><p>他梦见自己在新的世界里被赐予了Rider的名字。</p><p>他梦见自己和一个瘦小怯懦的少年结为伙伴。</p><p>他梦见自己驰骋疆场时少年寸步不离。</p><p>他梦见自己遇见了更强势更有挑战性的敌人。</p><p>他梦见自己与少年立下了某种约定。</p><p>他梦见自己与少年离别。</p><p>离别时豪迈的心境和不舍的心情依然郁结于心鱼鲠在喉，他记得少年的模样，却怎么也想不起少年的名字。一切都熟悉得让他想要相信这并非什么梦境，而是一次真实的远征和鏖战，唯有海市蜃楼般的梦中人让他犹豫这个梦是不是某种执念制造出来的臆想。</p><p>在伊斯坎达尔苦恼的时候，身后响起了脚步声，坚实有力、由远而近，在熟悉的空无一人的回廊里被层层复述。征服王没有动，保持着坐在树下看着夕阳的姿势，感慨万千地拍了拍粗壮的树干。</p><p>这到底是什么地方啊？即使外表极似，但余所熟知的世界断不是这样的。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔在心里叹息道。</p><p>似乎除了来者，全世界只余一人。其他人都在何处？</p><p>脚步声终于到达了走廊的尽头，在身后的台阶上响起。</p><p>“赫菲斯提安，挚友。”他仅凭脚步声就判断出了来者，却自顾自地说着，“余做了一个很长的梦啊。”短暂的沉默，没有回答，但伊斯坎达尔知道身后的人就是那位朋友。“余梦见你死去了，不久自己也死去，然后到了一个新的世界，被赐予Rider这个名字，与某个人相遇。”他于是又继续说了下去，希望他的挚友能随时插话告诉他现在到底是什么情况，“其他的余已经记不清了，唯有梦醒之前那种如同失去你一般的哀伤与失落还停留不散。”他用手拍了拍自己的心口，叹了口气。</p><p>回应他的却依旧只有沉默。赫菲斯提安走到他身边，把手中的酒罐和酒碗放到地上，然后盘腿坐下来，脸上复杂的神情连伊斯坎达尔都不曾见过。征服王不想逼任何人开口，缄默着等待这阵沉寂被新的契机打破。</p><p>他们谁都不知道的是，少年的梦与王的梦在同一处醒来，却因为不可抗拒的时间与空间遇而不见。交叠的梦醒了，他们不得不朝着自己的方向行进。伊斯坎达尔的梦境在原处等候着重启的钥匙，韦伯的梦境却随着时间的流动不断向前。韦伯所在的时间与伊斯坎达尔所在的空间的交界正在慢慢脱离彼此。假若没有时光的隔阻，此刻的他们正并肩坐在夕阳下，看同一片金红色的余晖消逝在西方的低空，看每一个熟悉的黄昏被夜幕吞没。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>============================</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> 《吉檀迦利》选句翻译为笔者以林志豪译本为参考改译，下同。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 09 About：Lord El-MelloiⅡ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 09 </strong>
  <strong>About</strong>
  <strong>：Lord </strong>
  <strong>El-Melloi</strong>
  <strong>Ⅱ</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>    09 </strong>
  <strong>关于：埃尔梅罗二世</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>只要我们犹有一息相连，我就将以此生执行你的旨意。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let only that little of my fetters be left whereby I am bound with thy will,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and thy purpose is carried out my life.</em>
</p>
<p>——《吉檀迦利》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “吾王亲启：</p>
  <p>今天想要去看看布塞法拉，或许那里还有布塞弗勒斯最后的嘶鸣声在绕梁，然而当我真的站在了这里，却找不到这座城市应有的模样。我知道您所建筑的布塞法拉早已不再，一直都知道。我只是想来看看这块土地。抑或，我所憧憬的只是留有您的足迹的海市蜃楼。</p>
  <p>韦伯敬启。”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>手掌大小的本子又写满了一页。</p>
<p>韦伯随身带着这样的本子，这种习惯始于他的第一次旅行。沿着伊斯坎达尔的足迹，每到一处就写上一些，标明日期和地点。十多年来这样的本子已经攒了不少，全都被好好地码在了物理与魔法的双重加锁里。“将来要呈给我的王过目的，以证明我没有虚度光阴”，开始的时候他是这样想的，但是后来，就变成了习惯。</p>
<p>他每年都会去一次巴比伦城，什么也不做，只是在那座城的遗址附近找个地方坐下，寻觅着王所留下的最后的气息。这里是人类伊斯坎达尔旅途的终点，韦伯把这里的每一处景致都烙在记忆里，猜想着王离开人世之前眼中看见的景色。是这台阶？是这树？是这石砖？是两千三百年前的夜空？是早已化为枯骨的人们？是无尽的大洋之河？还是，与两千三百年后一样，是踏上新旅途时的那片明亮的星光？</p>
<p>征服王的脚印镌刻在大地上，又被历史的尘埃所湮没，现在的自己也不过是在试着寻回埋藏在时光之中的马蹄印。这条真实存在于辽阔大地上的路和那条蜿蜒在韦伯心里的无尽的路伸展出相似的轨迹，指引着韦伯一步一个脚印地向前迈步。王已经提前把功勋颁给了他，现在开始，他要为了无愧于这份褒奖而燃烧灵魂与生命。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔曾经怀抱着要征服世界的梦想，韦伯曾经以为圣杯战争就是展示自己的舞台，结果伊斯坎达尔没能走到世界的尽头，韦伯也没能在那个舞台上扬眉吐气；伊斯坎达尔曾经认为Oceanus是所有人憧憬的终点，韦伯曾经以为登上魔术之巅就是自己毕生的追求，结果乐呵呵地说着“差点就以为没有未知的土地了”的伊斯坎达尔亲口否定了自己的梦想，气鼓鼓地嚷着要“让所有人认同自己”的韦伯亲口否定了自己的追求。最终，伊斯坎达尔依然驰骋在通往世界尽头和征服世界之外的世界的大路上，韦伯跟着王身后的车辙奔跑在去往大洋之河的半途——在生命终结之前，一定会找到终点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“要毕业了，不知道该送什么给老师作为谢礼啊。”时钟塔的某间课室里，卷发的女生对坐在旁边写检讨书的男生说。</p>
<p>“如果你说的是埃尔梅罗教授，送电游会被挑剔死的，不过跟亚历山大大帝有关的东西全都合他的胃口。”男生带着苦大仇深的表情一边写一边回答。</p>
<p>“亚历山大大帝？他喜欢这个人物？”女生撑着脸，看着窗外行将下雨的天空。</p>
<p>“超级粉丝，狂热爱好者，简直是把他当神来崇拜，所以你只需要担心你送的是不是他已经收过的。”每说一个单词，写字的力度就加一把，结果纸“嘶”的一下被划破了。</p>
<p>“……弗拉特你跟老师有什么深仇大恨吗？”女生的目光落到了那张可怜的纸上。</p>
<p>“没有，完全没有。是太激动了。”弗拉特干脆把笔一扔，整个人靠在了椅子上。</p>
<p>“老师他……真有那么喜欢亚历山大大帝吗？”女生问道。</p>
<p>“据说全伦敦关于亚历山大大帝的东西，从文物文献到传记专著，他全都看到熟了。”弗拉特懒洋洋地回答着，“这几天他八成又是去巴比伦了，每年都这样。”</p>
<p>“真不幸啊，我都从巴比伦回来了，你小子居然还没写完检讨书。”熟悉的声音突然从身后传来，紧接着一张蹙着眉头的脸出现在弗拉特的视线里。</p>
<p>“哇啊——！！！”弗拉特从椅子上弹了起来，惊恐之下一头栽到了前排的座位上，“对，对不起，我我我我马上就写完，马上！！”</p>
<p>——今天，超级留级生弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯的惨叫又回荡在时钟塔里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在与Rider分离了十多年后，曾经的韦伯·维尔维特成为了贵族埃尔梅罗二世，火红的长衣、墨绿的长发和指间的雪茄成了他的标志。他继承了肯尼斯的学派，成为了时钟塔的讲师，虽然他自己只是个四阶的庸才魔术师，但他门下的弟子人才济济。他总是一边把学生骂个狗血喷头，一边把学生踢上正确的方向，而每一个被他教训过的学生在毕业离校时都会特意找到他，向他致意和道谢。</p>
<p>“啊，我有教过你吗？抱歉，人太多了我记不清楚。”</p>
<p>他对于每一份致敬都报以这样的答复，似乎一切都只是学生的成果，与他这位导师毫无关系。他总是说自己什么都没教给学生，不过是在看不顺眼的时候揍上一记老拳罢了，但所有的学生都心知肚明，没有教授这看似无关事态的一拳，他们不会走上正确的那条路。</p>
<p>也曾在不经意间翻出了那份《叩问新世纪魔导之路》的底稿，但看都没看就扔进壁炉里烧掉了——作为征服王伊斯坎达尔的臣下，他拥有的不应该是这种渺小的梦想和执着，但无论多少次，每每回想起那段时光，埃尔梅罗二世都会想：如果是现在的自己，是不是就能帮Rider实现梦想？现在的自己学会了更多魔术，现在的自己懂得如何更高效地使用自己那寒酸的几条魔术回路，现在的自己知道该如何在战争中保护自己，现在的自己知道王的期待与肯定，现在的自己会更加自信。</p>
<p>但，现在的自己肯定不是昔日那个莽撞自负的混小子。</p>
<p>如果是现在的自己，一定不会选择掺和这场本来就不该存在的战争。</p>
<p>如果是现在的自己，说不定会因为过于谨慎而被Rider狠狠地弹一记额头。</p>
<p>如果是现在的自己，必然无法让Rider所说的那颗“霸者”的种子生根发芽。</p>
<p>如果是现在的自己，大概会对王的询问作出这样的答复：</p>
<p>——“说什么臣下啊！我们不是朋友吗？如果你要去战斗的话，我陪你不就好了！”</p>
<p>可是不行啊，因为时至今日，埃尔梅罗二世也无法说出拒绝的话来。</p>
<p>他是所有人的“埃尔梅罗二世”，却是伊斯坎达尔的“韦伯”，在伊斯坎达尔面前，他永远是那个懦弱的19岁的庸才魔术师。</p>
<p>所以无论几次，他的回答都还是那样的吧。</p>
<p>和那一刻一样，自豪地、欣喜地、坚定地，以生命的名义向灵魂宣告。</p>
<p>——“您才是我的王。”</p>
<p>——“我发誓为您而用，为您而终。”</p>
<p>——“请您务必指引我前行，让我看到相同的梦境。”</p>
<p>然后，如果还有那样的机会，定会放下矜持鼓起勇气大声地坦然地告诉他：</p>
<p>——“能遇见你……真是太好了！”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 About：Eternal Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>》》 10 </strong> <strong>About</strong> <strong>：</strong> <strong>Eternal Journey</strong></p>
<p><strong>       10 </strong> <strong>关于：无尽之旅</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我试图回答，可我们的语言却已迷失和忘却。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to answer, but our language had been lost and forgotten.</em>
</p>
<p>——《园丁集》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“赫菲斯提安，为何这里的夕阳不落下去呢？”伊斯坎达尔问他沉默的同伴，“为何挚友你既不发问也不回答？”</p>
<p>他的朋友依然沉默着，盘腿坐在地上，自斟自饮。赫菲斯提安并不是那种时常让他讨个无趣的人，这样的寂静也不是正常的状况。伊斯坎达尔皱起眉头，寻思着关于这个空间或者说这个世界的一切可能性。</p>
<p>现在究竟是梦还是真实？</p>
<p>此处究竟是一个什么样的存在？</p>
<p>这里跟他所熟知的那个世界到底有什么联系？</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔不知道自己在这里坐了多久，反正无论是时间的沙漏还是空间的气流，都僵在原地毫无变化。身体感觉不到长时间维持同一姿势的疲惫和麻木，无论他在这里坐多久，恐怕时间也只是维持在这夕阳即将西下的那一刻，毫秒未变。</p>
<p>所有人都被停滞的时间挽留在城外的某处了吗？</p>
<p>征服王猜测着，端起酒碗一饮而尽。</p>
<p>“酒倒是味道一如既往啊。”</p>
<p>马其顿的王者长舒一口气，他记不起梦里遇见的对手们的名字和长相，但梦中饮用过的葡萄酒和巴比伦佳酿的味道他并没有忘记。他现在饮下的酒的味道更让他感到安心，不过倘若是为了梦中饮过的美酒，他也不介意再次召集人马，征服新的国度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“赫菲斯提安。”伊斯坎达尔自言自语般地对身边的挚友说，“在余梦中的征战里，你们依然在余麾下，你们依然跟随着余前往东方——和那位少年人一起。”</p>
<p>他听见他的朋友放下酒碗。</p>
<p>“虽然余记不清那位少年人的名字，”伊斯坎达尔惋惜却又坚定地说着，“但余知道他一定会来到这里，站在余的面前。”</p>
<p>赫菲斯提安一定知道一切的真相，所以只要他不纠正，那么自己的想法就是正确的；又或者，赫菲斯提安只是如自己所愿，沉默地支持着自己的天马行空。不管是两种可能中的哪种，都意味着这个空间一直在随着伊斯坎达尔的思维构筑、变化和崩塌，这个空间反映出的一切都是伊斯坎达尔所希望的。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔察觉到了，关于这个世界的真相。他不在巴比伦城中，这里也不是尼布甲尼撒二世曾居住过的宫殿，这里只是一个不曾有人来到过的空间——是的，这是他伊斯坎达尔临死前最后的臆想，不料却成了现实。</p>
<p>正因为曾经亲身经历，所以回想起来时才觉得一切都如此熟悉。之前被他认为是梦的全部都不是梦——赫菲斯提安死去了，他自己也死去了，他到过那个陌生的世界，被某人称呼为Rider。一切都是真实的，只是他记不起来，但转念一想，假若现在的自己只是存在于死前的臆想之中，那么方才结束的那个无比逼真的梦境是否实际上也只是由这个臆想所创造出来的虚无呢？况且这些猜想无法解释一个很重要的问题：</p>
<p>——这里的时间为何不行走？</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔曾以为这里的时间已经凝固了，不会再发生任何变动，但不时拂面而来的风又让他觉察到关于这个世界的特殊之处。从醒来之后的某一刻开始，每隔一段大致等长的时间，就会有新的风流进这里，空中的云稍微飘动了些许，但很快又停滞。尽管只是很微弱地气流，但新的充满活力的空气悄悄将未知远方的气息送入鼻腔时，伊斯坎达尔还是马上就知道那不是诞生于这个空间的东西。</p>
<p>一定有什么在联系着这里和另外的世界。</p>
<p>原来不是时光卡在了这一刻，而是因为缺少了什么东西而无法向前吗？</p>
<p>既然如此，什么东西可以绊住时光的脚步呢？</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔既好奇又惊讶：好奇能让时光止步的东西，惊讶自己似乎知道那是何物。</p>
<p>必然是与那个梦有关的，或许是梦的终点，或许是梦里的谁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以，余在想，”伊斯坎达尔把酒碗搁在酒壶边上，“等梦里的少年觐见余时，说不定余想知道的一切都会真相大白。”</p>
<p>如果来自外空间的风能进入这里，那就一定会存在两个世界或者是几个世界交结的裂缝。伊斯坎达尔本想自己前去找到那个裂缝，继续征服世界和征服世界之外的世界的征途，但他没有，一方面是因为自己的时间始终停在了某一刻，另一方面是因为他想知道那位少年能不能如自己所愿来到这里——穿过时间与空间的交叉点，穿越世界的尽头，来到这里，来到这位征服世界又创造世界的王者面前。</p>
<p>这是一段足够漫长的旅程，每次新空气来到身边，伊斯坎达尔就喝一碗酒，现在数来，十几碗已经下肚了。虽然酒壶一直不见底，但，接下来还有多少碗酒要喝呢？不过这里也有足够漫长的时间用来等待，也有足够安静的周遭用来思考。带着新鲜气息的季风总会如约而至，也总是擦肩而过。这段无尽旅程的终点究竟是哪里，季风是始终徘徊在空间之外还是会从裂缝里进来，征服王期待着答案。</p>
<p>“如果季风的终点是这里，那么余的新的征途的起点也会是这里。”</p>
<p>“如果少年的终点是这里，那么所有的梦境的终点也会是这里。”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔这样相信。</p>
<p>——余乃征服王伊斯坎达尔，来吧少年人，让梦境结束吧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11 About：Your Majesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 11 </strong>
  <strong>About</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
  <strong>Your Majesty</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       11 </strong>
  <strong>关于：吾王</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>当我完成了此世的工作，呵，万王之王啊，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>我能够独自一人，悄然与你相视而立吗？</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when my work shall be done in this world, O, King of kings,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>alone and speechless shall I stand before thee face to face.</em>
</p>
<p>——《吉檀迦利》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“盈满吧、盈满吧、盈满吧、盈满吧、盈满吧。周次为五，然盈满之时即是废弃之机。”</p>
<p>“其基为银铁，其础为石与契约之大公，其祖为吾先师修拜因奥格。”</p>
<p>“天降之风，隔之以壁，阖四方之门，自王冠出，于通往王国的三岔路口徘徊往复。”</p>
<p>“宣告——”</p>
<p>“汝身在吾令之下，吾命与汝剑同在。”</p>
<p>“应从圣杯之召，若愿遵此意、顺此理，则答之。”</p>
<p>“于此起誓，吾愿成世间诸善，吾愿诛世间诸恶。”</p>
<p>“汝为缠绕三大言灵之七天，自抑止之轮降临于此，天秤的守护者哟！”</p>
<p>所有的Master都会记住这段文字——英灵召唤的咒文，也是韦伯·维尔维特终生铭记的誓词。他藉此与23个世纪之前的那位王者相遇缔约，也藉此成为追寻王的背影寻找世界尽头那片无尽波涛的人。</p>
<p>随之而来的是——</p>
<p>“试问。汝可是召唤吾之Master？”</p>
<p>不对，完全不是这样的……</p>
<p>“所以余问你，你是余的Master没错吧？”彪形大汉站在白雾之后，朗声发问。</p>
<p>“是，是的！我我我，不，本人是！你的Master的韦伯·维尔维特！不，是这样的！就是你的Master！”完全被这种充满震撼力的声音吓到的韦伯仰望着比自己大了好几圈的英灵，结结巴巴颠三倒四地回答着，全然不知自己已经跌坐在地上。</p>
<p>“嗯，既然契约完成了……小子，马上带余去书库吧。”被召唤出来的Servant居然理所当然地开始使唤Master，但韦伯已经顾不上这个礼仪问题了。</p>
<p>“啊？”少年完全没有从震惊中走出来。</p>
<p>“所以说，书啊，书！”马其顿巨汉俯下身，轻轻松松地拎着韦伯的衣领，把他提了起来，像是捉起一只顽皮的小猫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是韦伯完全没有料想过的，他和伊斯坎达尔的初遇。虽然已经过去了二十多年，但是第一次看见白雾后投出的炯炯目光的情景依然恍如昨日。</p>
<p>居然已经过去这么久了啊。</p>
<p>吾王，臣下已经活过您去世的年龄了呢。</p>
<p>将时钟塔的谴责信函与之前那些所谓的最后通牒一起扔进壁炉里烧得干干净净，埃尔梅罗二世将自己仅有的那些行李——披风的碎片，一堆巴掌大的笔记本，用了多年的钢笔，冬木图书馆的馆藏本《伊利亚特》，最新版的世界地图——有条不紊地装进了那个保留了二十多年的背包里。</p>
<p>他决意离开，而这份固执无人能阻止。</p>
<p>在时钟塔的老头子和阿奇波卢德家的小姑娘的抗议声中，他与远坂家的家主一道解体了大圣杯。迫于埃尔梅罗二世门下弟子们的压力，时钟塔最终没敢处罚这位讲师，只是发出了谴责信函并开始着手重建大圣杯。剩下的事情埃尔梅罗二世并不担心，远坂家出色的家主加上他门下那些个不成器的学生足以瓦解时钟塔的重建工作。至于阿奇波卢德家的那位小姐，他在公函里留下了“已将阿奇波卢德老师罹难之祸首瓦解，勿再以名号为缚绳”的字句。</p>
<p>勿再以名号为缚绳——况且那根本不是他的名字。</p>
<p>无论过去多少年，他都清楚地记得他那个卑微却又自豪的名字。</p>
<p>那个被他的王所呼唤和认可的名字。</p>
<p>——韦伯·维尔维特！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“教授——！！”</p>
<p>踏出大门的时候，冲过来的新晋毕业生弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯差点就一头扎进埃尔梅罗二世的怀里。埃尔梅罗二世果断闪身，弗拉特一个趔趄差点摔到地上。</p>
<p>“冒冒失失干什么呐？！”</p>
<p>“对，对不起，教授！”弗拉特咧嘴一笑，但马上又恢复了刚才焦急匆忙的表情，“教授你这是打算去哪儿？”</p>
<p>“我不是已经让你毕业了吗？！”时钟塔的讲师叼着雪茄瞪了学生一眼。</p>
<p>“这不是毕业的问题啊，教授！”弗拉特回答道，但看见教授愈加深沉的脸色，立马加上了一句，“不是，我绝对没有不想毕业的意思！”</p>
<p>“去周游世界，你想去我也不会带你去的。”埃尔梅罗二世没好气地回答道。</p>
<p>“教授你……不打算回来了吗？”弗拉特露出这种鲜有的认真的神色。</p>
<p>少有的认真。上一次是在……什么时候来着？</p>
<p>Berserker消失的那天埃尔梅罗二世刚抵达雪原市。弗拉特参加伪圣杯战争的事情闹到了地中海，作为导师的埃尔梅罗二世无法坐视不管。他没来得及告知学生自己的行程，后来也没有告诉弗拉特那天发生的一切他借着使魔的眼睛看得一清二楚。</p>
<p>弗拉特一边笑着，一边流泪，抓着自己的Servant消散中的手，大声地说着“无论是怎样的你，我都很喜欢啊，杰克！你太酷了！”</p>
<p>Berserker看着自己的Master，先是惊愕，然后露出了笑容。</p>
<p>“还真是个……惊人的Master啊……”他说着，消失在弗拉特的视线里。</p>
<p>在住处看见埃尔梅罗二世的时候，弗拉特甚至已经没有力气惊讶了。他勉强地撑起笑容叫了一声“教授”，然后就垂下了头。“弗拉特·埃斯卡尔德斯。”埃尔梅罗二世看着失魂落魄的学生。弗拉特答以沉默。“小子，这点事情就让你说不出话了吗？”讲师的音调提了八度，“是男人就痛快地哭出来，扭扭捏捏像个什么样！”</p>
<p>半晌，轻微的啜泣声传来，埃尔梅罗二世看见他那个蠢学生的肩膀在发抖。</p>
<p>“别告诉我你后悔了。”他声音淡然，嘴角却浮起了些许上扬的角度。</p>
<p>“我没有后悔，教授！”弗拉特突然抬起头，用颤抖的声音反驳着，带着埃尔梅罗二世认识他以来最认真的表情，“见到杰克明明是一件棒透了的事情，怎么可能后悔！”</p>
<p>“切，没点长进的臭小子。”</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗二世把雪茄扔到一边，抬手按在了弗拉特脑袋上，揉乱了他的头发。</p>
<p>这一次，如是。</p>
<p>“毕业了就滚去干活儿！胆敢在没出息的时候跑来找我，我就灭了你！”收手把学生撇在原地，说着严苛的话语，用的却是温和的语气，这是属于埃尔梅罗二世的方式。</p>
<p>弗拉特在身后喊着“教授你放心好啦”。</p>
<p>埃尔梅罗二世知道他在向自己的背影致意。</p>
<p>弗拉特和Berserker，这个组合始终存在于离圣杯战争的理念最遥远的地方，埃尔梅罗二世从他们身上看见了少年时代的自己和Rider的身影，只是嚷嚷着“征服世界”的人换成了没头没脑的Master，在一旁捏一把汗的变成了无可奈何的Servant。</p>
<p>他没否认自己想过再召唤。虽然不敢奢望，但还是忍不住会想：假如再次相遇，假如伊斯坎达尔还记得自己，他会说什么呢？</p>
<p>是“哈哈，小子，别摆出这种成熟又淡然的神色嘛”？</p>
<p>还是“不管你长高多少，你都只是余的小Master啊”？</p>
<p>又或者只是“嗬哈哈哈哈哈哈”的一通大笑？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——别想了，功勋不足岂可觐见王上？</p>
<p>——若是王肯定了自己的功勋，自然会指引自己找到相同的梦境。</p>
<p>——至于指引的方式，或许就和英灵召唤时那样，魔术回路奔涌起恶寒与……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>钝痛从脸颊上传来，梦就这样断了。</p>
<p>弗拉特的声音连同自己的白日梦一起被丢进了脑海深处。</p>
<p>韦伯·维尔维特把“埃尔梅罗二世”这个名字留给了时钟塔，开始了这段没有归途的巴比伦之旅。和之前每一次徒步巴比伦一样，他在晌午时分找了个树荫小憩，结果难得的深眠被孩子们的球扰醒了。顽皮的孩子们看见深锁眉头的异乡人带着浓重的起床气看过来，都尖叫着跑向他们的家长。韦伯捡起那只脏兮兮的皮球，扔向最近的那个孩子。</p>
<p>他没有怪罪谁，或许这样的惊醒也是一件好事，毕竟突然中止的梦把隐约的线索留在了眼前。魔术回路的奔涌尚有余波，草蛇灰线，稍纵即逝。他立刻站起身来，拍干净身上的尘土，拎起背包，循着那缕细得几近中断的感觉走去。</p>
<p>在远离人群的某处，被时光遗忘的空间裂缝里涌出了并非来自此刻的巴比伦的风。2300多年前城市古旧的味道流淌出来，吸引着寻找它的人。</p>
<p>“Rider……”藏在心底的那个自己呓语般地呼唤道。</p>
<p>身为Master的直觉让他觉得他的Servant的气息就在那里。</p>
<p>而比这重关系更深刻的羁绊让他确信，王的气息一直等候于此——等着被他找到。</p>
<p>“这是最后一段路了吗……”身在此处的这个自己呓语般地询问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总有一些东西是年华无法改变的，面对着伊斯坎达尔，韦伯永远只是那个自负又倔强的少年。捕捉到了时光之外的线，少年怀着忐忑的心情走向交点。</p>
<p>我做得还行吧？</p>
<p>我没有愧对他的褒奖吧？</p>
<p>见到他的第一句话该说什么呢？</p>
<p>这些事情原本是其他的Master和Servant不会纠结的，但，谁让他们拥有比这个契约更重要的深深烙进灵魂的关系呢？那种熟悉到很容易就旁若无人地吵起来的关系，熟悉到把共同进退当作本能的关系。那种，既是朋友，又不只是朋友的关系。</p>
<p>是的——</p>
<p>他是少年的朋友，少年却视他为王。</p>
<p>他是少年的王，却视少年为朋友。</p>
<p>少年曾经怀着一个不可能的理想站在王的面前，王却用剑指给少年前行的路。</p>
<p>少年用被泪水打湿的文字向王起誓，王笑着下令，笑着出征，了无遗憾。</p>
<p>当王的背影消失在金光与夜色里时，映在少年眼中的却是一盏盏长明的路灯在寒冬的星空里燃起了只属于王的绯红的颜色，绵绵延延地在冷风与泪水中铺展开来，有如两道始于天际横亘地平的石榴石珠串与他擦身而过。前后皆是灭点，却描摹着路的形状。</p>
<p>那是一条怎样的路啊？</p>
<p>没有石板，没有路砖，没有沙土，没有实像，却通往世界的尽头，通往时间的终点，通往无尽的大洋之河，直达王的麾下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不，对韦伯而言，他不需要知道那是一条怎样的路，也不需要知道路上有怎样的艰险与遥远。</p>
<p>他只需要知道，他的王要他活下去，去见证梦的终焉。</p>
<p>他只需要知道，自始至终，他的王与他都不曾向彼此道别。</p>
<p>他只需要知道，他们立下的，是这样一个不拘于时空或是形骸的约定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个少年命令王去征服世界的约定。</p>
<p>一个王指引少年寻找大洋之河的约定。</p>
<p>一个，一起去做下一场千秋大梦的约定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“余先走一步啦，小子！”</p>
<p>——“啊，我很快就会跟上的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吾王伊斯坎达尔。</p>
<p>昔日的我已经与那个漫长的夜一起湮没在翌日的第一缕晨曦里，如今的我能与您比肩之时，就是再会。</p>
<p>只要我还追随着您的脚步，我们就永远不必说“再见”。</p>
<p>我，韦伯·维尔维特，坚信。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>再次提醒本文写于FSF还只有一个引子的2012年。<br/>我真的很想看到弗拉特毕业【爆哭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12 About：the Finality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>》》 12 </strong>
  <strong>About</strong>
  <strong>：</strong>
  <strong>the Finality</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>       12 </strong>
  <strong>关于：梦之终焉</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>我与你道别，或许只是为了再回到你身边。</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's likely that I take my leave only to come to you again.</em>
</p>
<p>——《园丁集》，泰戈尔</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“太阳……快落下去了呢。”</p>
<p>久久沉默的赫菲斯提安终于开了口。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔抬头看了看原本停滞的夕阳，发现确实如此。昏星也出现在了绛红的云翳之间，时隐时现。</p>
<p>看来时间恢复了啊……是因为缺失的那个齿轮恢复原位了吗？他暗自想着，马上有产生了新的疑问——齿轮是什么东西？在梦里出现过吗？又或者并不是缺少了某个齿轮，而只是有楔子卡在里面了？</p>
<p>城墙与草地都被晚霞罩上了金红的颜色，伊斯坎达尔起身，出神地凝视着远处的城墙，全然不知另一边的宫殿里出现了茫然的身影。尽管轻到无法被回声所重复，但赫菲斯提安还是觉察到了来者的脚步声，他转身，看见身穿红色长外套、身背蓝色双肩包的访客从门洞的漆黑中走出来，带着来自遥远彼方的气息。</p>
<p>这位访客诧异地四望着宫殿的墙壁与装饰，却没有去触碰它们。</p>
<p>赫菲斯提安并不惊讶于来者，礼貌而肯定地发问——</p>
<p>“请问，来者何人？”</p>
<p>这一问惊动了思考中的王，也让来访者顿住了脚步。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔回身，默然地打量着站在阶梯某一级上的客人，墨绿的长发披在肩上，让他的身板显得更瘦削了。来者接触到了王的目光，知道王并没有不满于自己的到来，于是干脆无视了赫菲斯提安的注视，径自走下台阶，步伐中的迫切显而易见。伊斯坎达尔以为他会这样半走半跑地冲过来，但他却在台阶下停住了，激动之余透着落寞的神色。</p>
<p>“请问，来者何人？”赫菲斯提安见没有答复，又问了一遍，并且举步想要过去。</p>
<p>——却被拦住了。</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔只是看着这位不速之客，莫名的熟悉感便顷刻间满溢。他也从那张苍白的脸上看出对方并非拒绝回答，而是太过惊讶了。</p>
<p>“Rider……”</p>
<p>神色愕然的来者翕动嘴唇，抖落了这个他曾在梦中听闻的名字。但是来者似乎很快觉察到什么，红着脸慌乱了几秒，然后长舒了一口气，正色面对着王。</p>
<p>“吾王伊斯坎达尔，臣下如约而来，请您……”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔用爽朗的笑声打断了他的话。</p>
<p>“虽然余不知晓你的名姓，但余的麾下能多一位友人，余很高兴。”</p>
<p>王认真地说着，带着那火焰般耀眼灿烂的笑容，伤感却攀上了心头，一如梦醒的时候。长发的客人没有答话，默默地看着王，他脸上那失落的神色带着早已知道结果的觉悟。赫菲斯提安看了看他们的访客，又看了看伊斯坎达尔，最终还是没说什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三个人陷入了沉默。时间的沙漏似乎又被堵上了，云朵停滞在空中，夕阳卡在了地平线上，只有风扰动树叶的“沙沙”声响暗示空间依然是活动的。</p>
<p>“余失去过你。”王突然说，“但余知道，你一定会找到这里。”</p>
<p>来者看见赫菲斯提安的脸上浮起了微笑。</p>
<p>“赫菲斯提安，挚友，”没有留出回答的时间，王突然向好友发问，“告诉余，这是梦的延续吗？”</p>
<p>“这或许是世界的延续。”赫菲斯提安回答，“世界回应了你的希冀。”</p>
<p>“余乃征服王伊斯坎达尔，梦中来的朋友，”得到回答的伊斯坎达尔凝视着访客墨绿色的眸子，“请再一次告诉余你的名姓，让梦境结束吧。”</p>
<p>“我叫韦伯·维尔维特。”回答的人站直了身子，坚定地清晰地报上了自己的名字。暮色披上了他的肩，夕阳最后的光描摹着他的身形。</p>
<p>“韦伯……维尔维特……嗯。”伊斯坎达尔摸着下巴，重复了这个名字。</p>
<p>这个名字就像是一把钥匙将锁打开，接着，有一扇门被推开了，卡在齿轮里的最后一个楔子被取下来，旧时光的残片随着流动的空气涌进脑中。只是模糊的吉光片羽，看不清细节也看不清全部，唯有熟悉的情感带着尖锐的线条醒目地刻印在心里。</p>
<p>熟悉的情感、空白的记忆、虚化的印象，三者结合在一起，揉成了陌生的令人心慌的颜色，铺陈在征服王的心里，这便是他梦醒时的感受，他因此犹豫这样的梦境会不会也是臆想出来的虚无。突然出现的人不经意间念出了梦里的台词，他开始寻思那个梦的真实性，但直到这个名字和这个从梦中走出来的人重叠在了一起，他才确定自己猜测的一切。</p>
<p>现在，即便找不回完整的记忆，伊斯坎达尔也理解了这个闯入自己的臆想的人是谁。他不知道的是，转动的齿轮同时也终结了另一个梦境。一次一次地故地重游终于让韦伯在睡梦中触碰到了时间与空间的交叉点，于是他醒来，追寻着梦境的残余离开了人群，独自来到了这个了无人烟的城市。他重启了这个臆想空间的时间，流动的时间离开了原本的空间，去寻觅与下一个空间交叉的机会。</p>
<p>“韦伯啊……”</p>
<p>伊斯坎达尔又念叨了一遍，咀嚼着其中怀念的一切。</p>
<p>韦伯看着王惊异却又怀念的表情，不由自主地向王走去。迈开的脚步牵起了风，金红的余晖带着韦伯墨绿的发梢和鲜红的衣角飘散开去，掉落的闪光的碎片好似染料的液滴落入了清澈的水池里，很快便溶解得不见踪迹。新生的风剥蚀了韦伯的身形与容貌，仿如旧时间的残余吞噬了旧空间的灰烬，他在靠近，却在变小。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>风带着沙漠干燥的味道，脸上的泪水却无法干透。这样的几步路程竟然如此的漫长。</p>
<p>终点，又或者是起点，伊斯坎达尔静静地站在树下，向他伸手。</p>
<p>赫菲斯提安，以及随风走进新生空间的Ionian Hetairoi的诸位，在静静地看着他们。</p>
<p>曾经，王的背影指引着少年，少年用生命呼应着王的肯定。</p>
<p>他们不曾向彼此告别，只是多走了一段独行的路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在，让这段孤独的旅程结束吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>19岁的韦伯·维尔维特抓住了王粗糙的温暖的大手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“我来了，吾王，我如约而来。”</p>
<p>——“为了……看见那个相同的、关于大洋之河的梦境。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“哟，你追上来了啊，小子。”</p>
<p>——“那么，出发去做下一场千秋大梦吧！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经不需要相同的梦境了。</p>
<p>重叠的梦境让他们在交错的世界里找回了彼此。</p>
<p>跨过世界的尽头，穿过时间的终点，怀抱着同样的执着与期待，见证梦的终焉——在未知的新的土地上。</p>
<p>重逢之处没有大洋之河，没关系，只要回到了王的麾下，终有一天，一定会看见那片无尽的水域。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“等，等一下！让我把话说完啊，笨蛋！”</p>
<p>——“你说。”</p>
<p>——“能遇见你……真是太好了，Rider！”</p>
<p>——“嗬哈哈哈哈，别说得像告别一样啊，小子！”</p>
<p>——“哈啊？！这就是你的回答吗？！”</p>
<p>——“哦哦你不满意？那余就用夺取全世界作为回答如何？绝不失败哟！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>失去了共同的过往，那就放手吧。</p>
<p>还有共同的未来。</p>
<p>还有新的回忆。</p>
<p>还有，你我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——“小子，你愿意跟着余去征服世界吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>〖 -Fin.- 〗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>